Battle for Santa Maria
The Battle for Santa Maria was an engagement between the Tropicana Federation and the zombie horde, it takes place a week after the disastrous Battle of Yonkers, unlike the U.S.A the Tropicana Federation had some success, the Tropicana.National.Federation.Armed.Forces kept the zombies at bay, half of Santa Maria was lost, the renaming half was turn into a safe zone, Santa Maria became a buffer zone, allowing the Tropicana Federation army, Navy, Air force, and police force time to regain control of the city. The battle is told from the point of view of six people. * Mia Belle an American tourist visiting with her family, who are unaware of the Great panic back in the US, she was there when a huge container ship bearing the American flag smashes into the coastal embankments, causing a police convoy to run off the road, and tipping a prison bus over, later she and her family are forced to flee when strange people exit the ship, and come up from the waters, and start attacking people, she is separated by her family, when marines arrive with SWAT teams, and start shooting the strangers, she is then cornered by the strangers or Zombies and is rescued by a tattooed man, the two flee and are then rescued by a squad of hazmat wearing soldiers . * Johnny "BlackFist" Chou,a Tropican based hit-man, who was arrested three days earlier he was on a prison bus about the same time as belle was touring the WW2 era embankments, when the Angel crashed into them, the ship knocked his transport into a shopping Mall, and after being knocked out he flees the bus and watches as a girl is attacked by zombies, he saves the girl and the two plus a S.P..E.R.T squad are forced to work together to survive . * Generalissimo Maria D Alexandros, a daughter of a Tropicana-Russian family, with a proud military background, she waves good bye to her twin brother Colonel Johnny Alexandros, a S.P.E.R.T operative, who was assigned to Santa Maria National High school following a emergency call that mentions the facility members are attacking odd, and strangers are attacking the students, later, she was inspecting her new assignment the 105th Airborne Battle group, when a unnamed general gave her orders from command to move her men to the high school, where her brother was deployed. * Hours before on board the Almirante Brown-class destroyer the B.G.E "El Hermosa" is paroling the waters, off the coast of Santa Maria, the newest crew member a 21 year old irish radar operator named Mike MacKenna laments how boring this post is, his fellow crew members, include a Russian Peter, a native born Tropicana,named Soul, a Korean, and a Japanese weapons expert named Miko Shinto, all tell how they ended up on the Hermosa, when Mike detects an object near them , the captain whose name is unknown, orders the Korean and Soul who are both radio men, to contact the ship and ask they identify themselves, when the ship refuses the captain orders Miko to bring the weapons online,and the crew to prepare for battle, Peter, the spotter radios the captain that the ship is American* ( based on the flag), and that its name is "Angel II", Mike comments that the ship is heading right towards Santa Maria eastern docks, the captain demands to know whats there. the Korean Jim replies that the area mostly relies on tourist and is mostly middle class, and houses the 18th century El Doblo National Penitentiary, the captain orders that the area be evacuated, and to get the areas air and Coastal defense commander on the phone. * Seine is a immigrant from South east Asia, she also works at a local News agency, she was in call with her mother and younger sister, after a brief conversation about Seines fiance Johnny Alexandros her mother asks are the dead rising in Tropico, Seine laughs at this, though she is puzzled, her mother says she will call back when a scream is heard and the line goes dead, Seine camera man, and collage buddy Marco, tells her to come look at this, she and her fellow workmates watch in confusion as U.S troops are being overwhelmed by Zombies, of course they believe it is rioters, though a news reporter mentions the use of tanks and heavy equipment, earlier Tropico denounced the so-called virus as merely an attempt by the US to intimidate the Federation, later Seine is called in to her bosses office, and told she has to go to the National high school as something is going down, there, Seine and Marco arrive as people are confused slightly traffic is blocked by military and police personal, Seine the questions the recently arrived female Generalissimo, about whats going when an explosion occurs, and everyone starts to panic, Seine is told to leave the area by a soldier , when Marco films a group of teens being mauled by zombies, the Soldier, Seine, Marco, and two SWAT officers, race back to the News Van, the soldier, and the two officers hold off the zombies, they were able to escape the chaos, and then decided to find shelter. battle overview: Previous battle: Battle of Yonkers Next battle: Retaking of Santa Maria Conflict: WWZ Date:August 2013 Location: Santa Maria, Tropicana Federation Result: Draw (The Tropicana Federation hold on to the historical half of the city which contain their ammo dumps, hospitals, Basic/advanced facilities, bases and abandoning half the city, plus the National airports of Sonia and El Se to the zombie.) Combatants: Tropicana National Federation Armed Forces Zombies Tropicana National Federation Ariel Wing Commanders: * El President * Minster of Defensive * Other Minsters * Generalissimo Maria D. Alexandros * Several commanders, and generals None Strength: Hundreds of Thousands of SWAT, Police officers, Soldiers, Special forces, S.P.E.R.T* (Secret.Police.Emergency.Response.Teams) ; hundreds of Mark I & II Tanks (T-34's) M1 Adams Tanks, M2 Bradleys, armored vehicles, jeeps, Humvees, heavy & mobile artillery, helicopters, sixteen fighter & bombers wings, Mig-21's, Mig-31,su-35, various other craft 2 million Zombies* ( Numbers lower, due to preventive measures taken before hand, and the fact that many people were infected with malaria beforehand, or still were infected, most came from a crashed American container ship "Angel II") Casualties: medium, Tropican army, and police forces fell back to the heavily defended East historical side, across the Maria Bridge, air force and navy covered retreat, 5,000 police and S.P.E.R.T officers were killed covering civilians retreating. The zombies suffered major losses suffered, due to Navy and air force bombardment. Synopsis: Prelude Tropico or the Tropicana Federation, became a true powerhouse in the Caribbean, it was richer than its neighbors, and built up a strong military, in 2011 it was once a series of feuding city states , however Tropicos president Andre Jackson with aid from Russia and China, invaded and annexed the corrupt and gang controlled states, and created a Federation ,this movement was popular, as many Tropicans hated the U.S and regularly held anti-American protest, this hatred was due to the Americans aiding the local warlords and drug dealer, with both weapons and money, and opposed and denounced the Tropican constitution. Tropico formed as one a united Federation, the city states remained, but governors replaced the warlords, and a series of reforms were made, the various milita were first retrained and rearmed, and then incorporated with the professional Tropican armed forces as one fighting machine. Tropico expanded its already growing arms manufacturing economy with the rise of corporations such as the Maghrib Lift, Astrotech, Sodaki, Trans-Union, and the Central Arms Collective. When the Zombie war began in China the Federation, like its fellow UN members was unprepared for a zombie outbreak,however the Military and police force was much better prepared, due to an earlier Malaria outbreak, the city was still on high alert and under Martial law. The Tropicana.National.Federation.Armed.Forces were initially preparing for a supposed U.S invasion, and believed the warnings of a virus was a distraction, they raised their army index, and by the the time of the "Battle of Yonkers" had raised an army of more than 1.1,100,000,000 soldiers, by implanting the draft the government unknowingly prevented Tropicos downfall, this enable the army to recruit both female and male recruits directly from high-school. Though a unit of rookie soldiers were lost due to Tropico policy of deploying full platoons of rookies straight from the academy for so-called "on the Job experience." The first major engagement occurred in the capital of the Tropicana Federation. Mia Belle a American had arrived with her family just days before the Panic in the US, and are unaware of whats going on, her parents had wander off to a local museum when Mia sneaked out, she currently is talking with her boyfriend Ricky in a nearby coastal restaurant,off about how cool Tropico is, and that she wishes his sister is sick, he is about to reply when the line goes dead, Mia believes his phone died, or hers did, but she realized she had full battery, she tries to rise him. Mia then overhears several soldiers talking, and hers one mention virus, she then notices the television screen showing US troops engaging with zombies, a soldier notices her and then asks her is she American, Mia proudly responds, the soldier Micheal then proceeds to ask where are Mia's family, to which Mia proudly boosts she bailed on them, the soldiers invite her over, and then ask questions about America. Meanwhile off the coast of Tropico, the B.G.E "El Hermosa" is patrolling the calm waters when the radar picks up a derelict ship that is drifting to close to the docks, the ship tries contacting it, but it doesn't answer, a spotter radios that its American, and its named the "Angel II". At the regional Air, and Coastal defensive Office, a com officer receives a report from the Hermosa about the "Angel II" , and is quickly directed by her superior to ordered the Destroyer to stop the ship, and contact the local police, and Coastal Enforcement Agency to send a team to investigate the ship. At the Palace, President Andre Jackson sets down with his wife, for afternoon lunch, when he receives a call from the C.E.A about the "Angel II" , he then orders the area be evacuated. Meanwhile at the El Doblo National Maximum Penitentiary, a hit man Johnny Chou who was arrested for killing sixteen people, in a fishing village was loaded up with other prisoners to newly opened Darth Maximum Secure Holding Facility or M.S.H.F, as the older 18th century fortress was too crowded and the government became popular by issuing new standards, of living, housing, economics, and prison systems. Johnny's van exited the old fort with heavy police presence, the Secret Police Tropicos central intelligence agency , monitored the convoys movement. The convoy passes by a news station T.F.N At 12, a taxi pulls up and a women gets out, her name is Seine Susan Pang she is from S.E Asia and she moved her to help support her mother and little sister at home, both of whom are planing on moving to Tropico, next year, however the virus breaks out in Taiwan, and then spreads across Asia and eventually the U.S, Seine's family survive until now, Seine enters the station on the phone with her mother and sister about her new boyfriend, a Tropican soldier, and agent of the S.P.E.R.T named Johnny Alexandros, when her mother then asks about the rumor that the dead come back, she claimed she saw her late husband, Seine dismiss the claim and asks to speak to her sister, when a scream cuts in, and the line goes dead. Seine is about to try again, when her camera man and old friend Marco Remarque asks her to come here, Seine is quickly directed to the television screen which shows that by now Zombies have overpowered the U.S Army, they are all confused, Seine and Marco are then sent to a developing situation at the nearby high school. An hour before Seine's boyfriend gets on board a Huey helicopter and then takes off for the same highschool, as his sister the new CO for the 105th Airborne battlegroup "Nova" Generalissimo Maria Doria Alexandros waves, she then goes back to inspecting the new recruits, when a army jeep pulls up and a Commander from the C.E.A and a Secret Police Agent code named "Mr.Black" hands Maria a report and tells her to have her unit ready at 00100 hours, the two quickly leave, and Maria XO arrives, maria hands her the document and tells her to prep the men for a briefing and get everything combat ready in 0056 hours, the XO does as she is told and the unit mobilizes quickly. Two soldiers a female and a male arrive late, when asked where they were they remarked they were recently transferred from a C.E.A unit, the two have a rough time, with the XO however Maria puts them in her unit, a tank unit they quickly boarded their designated aircraft a Chinhook code-named "Delta One" Back in Santa Maria, the situation worsens, the container ship crashes into the area where Mia is at and where the prison convoy is , causing the prison bus to tip over, and crash into a mall, the Police are then overrun and forced to retreat by Zombies who surprise them from the containers and the water, Mia is separated from her mother and father, and is chased into an alley way by Zombies, but is rescued by Chou later, the two are rescued by Johnny's squad, and the group decided to head back to the other side of the city. Meanwhile Seine, and Maria arrive, and witness the chaos caused by the zombies, Seine and a few others escape, while Maria and her unit remain. Meanwhile, Andre Jackson orders a country wide emergency , and fully mobilizes the military, police, and emergency services. The Battle =